


Make it up to You

by sskinner155



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Job, Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, make up sex kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Tina made a fancy home cooked meal for her and Newt but through unforeseen events the dinner gets indentured and Newt has to make it up to her. Newtina smut.





	Make it up to You

Tina walked into the kitchen and looked down at the meal she had made nearly three hours ago. The candles had bunt themselves out, the roast cold and dried, the gravy congealed and the green beans waxy. With everything going on with Sarah and the other animals she had completely forgotten about the meal she had made. With her head down casted she started gathering up the food, perhaps she could salvage it for a soup. The potatoes and green beans yes, and the pork, possibly.

She was still disappointed, her and Newt rarely got to have a home cooked meal together. She was so looking forward to having a quite romantic dinner a chance for her to be a dotting wife, her job kept her away from home so often. And they were both use to the grab and go style of eating that it would have been a great change of place.

Her evening was still an eventful one and they now have two baby wampus cubs and their mother who after spending most of her life never getting to care for her cubs is happily cuddling with them now. And she got to spend that time with Newt but still, it was a bit of a waste of food.

After putting everything into the ice box and waving her wand to fill the top back up with ice she moved to clean the table till she felt arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her into his naked chest resting his face into her neck, his wet hair tickling hers and the fresh smell of soap.

"Sorry about dinner." He whispered, sending a shiver down her spin.

"It's alright, I'm going to turn it all into soup. How's Sarah?"

"She and the cubs are resting now. I'm going to check in on them in about an hour. I still feel bad about interrupting the evening you had planned, I'll have to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" There was a twinkle in his eyes, spinning her around pushing her into the table his lips crashed into hers in a long-drawn kiss. She brought her hands over his shoulders into his wet hair while his fingers pressed hard into her hips.

The kiss was rough as their lips moved together, his muscles hard against her chest as his hand rounded over her butt to her thigh hitching her leg up around his waist. The shift in balance caused her to fall back, catching herself on her elbow.

His teeth grazed over her lips before biting down on the corner of her mouth. Tina gasped her hand pulling at his hair as his tongue slid in. She fought with him, going back and forth for control. She felt the rough skin of his hand slid under her skirt sending a rush of heat to her core.

He pulled away, his eyes slits, biting a smirk, the tips of his fingers brushed over her underwear. "I was thinking this, if you would like." Her face went red and a wetness came between her legs as he continued to rub his finger up and down.

"Newt…"

"Hmm?" He gave a teasing smile moving his fingers away from her core and tracing over her thighs.

"I…yes." He pushed her down onto the table cupping her core sliding his thumb over her folds through her underwear. He kissed down her neck to the collar of her shirt before moving over biting at her tender skin through the fabric.

Wanting to feel his teeth on her feverish skin she pushed him off just enough to undo the buttons of her shirt. Goosebumps covered her as the cold air meet her skin. She dragged her hands up over Newt's shoulders pulling him back down onto her. She felt the smile on his lips as he started sucking on her skin.

He moved over the dip of her clavicle down her breast past her stomach till he got to the hem of her skirt. He keeled on the ground before tracing his tongue across the soft skin of her stomach. The fingers that had been teasing her pulled away. She whimpered at the lost of heat and friction.

"Shh," He whispered into her skin running his hand down her legs then back up over the skirt. He looped his fingers over the hem before pulling the skirt and underwear down. She shook with embarrassment and anticipation.

He kissed over her freshly exposed skin down her thighs and back up. His hand took ahold of one of her leg and brought it to rest on his shoulder as his tongue licked over the sensitive area of her inner thigh. Tina's hands gripped tight to the side of the table as Newt's lips pressed into her core.

She jolted back as he kissed and sucked over her folds. He brought his hands up to her waist to hold her still as he continued the movements of his mouth. She lend forward tangling her fingers into his hair. The heat filling her body. Suddenly his tongue slid over her core in a painfully low manner.

"Newt." She moaned as his fingers pressed even harder into her skin. "Newt…please." He moved his tongue back down then slid the tip into her. She pressed the heal of her foot into his back as his tongue circled around her inner folds his lips still kissing on her opening.

He pushed his tongue in further bring his hand around the front of her stomach pressing flat against it as his thumb pressed into her swallow clitoris. Her breath hitched, and she tugged at his hair. He moaned sending a strange vibration through.

The heat inside her was burning hotter by the second. His tongue moved in and out, curling and then zigzagging. His finger strummed over har clitoris vigorously back and forth then up and down. His lips tickled her opening as he pressed harder into her his teeth grazing the delicate skin. Her toes curled her back arched as need for more raised closer to the surface.

He pinched her clitoris between his thumb and forefinger and licked over the hard bud playfully. A tremor rocked through her traveling up her spine in an explosion of sensations. Newt held onto her, bring her down to the floor and preventing her from falling as her body experienced a long high.

She laid on the floor, her hair cling to her damp forehead. Newt rub her leg resting his head in his hand and watched her with the same glintful stare.

"Stop it." She laughed. "It's embarrassing having you stare at me."

"Forgive me but your beautiful." She blushed and rolled to her side attempting to hid herself in him.

"It's still embarrassing." He chuckled and held her close, tangling his legs with hers. She felt the hardness of his pants press into her thigh.

"You're still hard."

"I'll take care of it later."

"I'll do it…with my hand…if that's okay."

He pressed his face into her hair. "If your comfortable with it."

She brought her hand to his torso, his muscles tensing under her, she edged her hand closer to his pant, he hadn't properly done them up after the wash and they hung loosely on his waist. Kissing his neck, she rubbed over the bulge.

He gave a groan, his fingers dancing up her side like playing a piano. She went slow pressing her palm into him. She encircled the shaft moving up, down and back again through the fabric of his boxers. "Tina…" The hot breath of his whispered filled her ear.

She pulled at his boxer, freeing the length from its restraints. His body shivered, and she kissed down his shoulder. Taking the length in her hand she began messaging it up and down. His fingers dragged down her back as she started going faster in a pulsating motion.

With her thumb she circled over the head. His breathing was stammered, her thumb strumming over the head faster her grip flexing. She bit into his neck, his body jolting his hands holding tight to her hips and a warm stickiness on her stomach.

"Tina…" His voice was almost inaudible. "Tina," he lifted her chin up and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, very similar to the one she would get when she came home from work. They laid there in the mess and heat of each other, but the uncomfortableness of the kitchen floor forced them up.

Tina could see the red marks of laying on the floor mixed the dotted bruising of Newt's finger tips across her body. He grabbed a towel cleaning the mess off himself then her. "Sorry," he said softly brushing over the bruise. "I met to make up dinner to you and I end up marking you.

She smiled, "I'm not complaining."

"Am I forgiven?"

"I wasn't even mad."

**Author's Note:**

> This story took some reworking, there was a four page set up and much of the dialog wasn't in the first write but I've come to the understanding I can't write a smut with out my characters talking to each other during the smuty stuff. Also I don't think I write smut very well from the female prospective, I find my male prospective ones are better all together but maybe if you've read a couple of mine you could let me know. I'll probably post that four page set up as a second chapter for anyone interested. Be sure to check out my tumblr sskinner155 for the moodboard I'm going to make for this story and leave a review if you'd like.


End file.
